The present disclosure relates to the field of electronic devices, and specifically to battery-powered electronic devices. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to allocating power to battery-powered electronic devices.
Many electronic devices now run on battery power. Examples of such battery-powered electronic devices include, but are not limited to, cellular phones, smart phones, laptop computers, tablet computers, Global Positioning System (GPS) navigation devices, etc. Since such devices are reliant upon their local (internal) batteries, their operating time is limited to the amount of electricity that is stored within their batteries.